The subject matter described herein relates, generally, to light emitting diodes (LEDs).
LEDs emit light when power (voltage and amperage) is applied. The amount of power required is based on the design of the LED. LEDs like other semiconductor devices are generally soldered to a circuit board from which power is then applied. Once assembled to a board the LED is commonly referred to as a LED module, a LED module can contain a single LED or multiple LEDs. It is in this assembled state the LED performance can be evaluated. For clarity the term LED will be used to represent LEDs and LED Modules.
Typically, the certification of an LED is performed in a laboratory setting. The equipment used is calibrated and certified to known standards. Once the LED design is certified, mass production of the LED can begin. As the production process typically involves the assembly of multiple untested components and involves processing through a soldering operation, testing of each assembled LED needs to be a part of the manufacturing process. The options for testing are to transport the LEDs to a testing facility, incorporate a testing laboratory in the manufacturing facility, test using a non-certified method or no testing. All these options have significant barriers to efficient manufacturing operations.
A need remains for a LED verification system capable of testing LED boards efficiently, to a certifiable standard and at the point of manufacture.